It can be difficult to find shade when traveling in one's vehicle, for example on a trip, camping, or any other activity. The present invention features a collapsible external shade system for mounting to a vehicle. The shade system of the present invention provides shade at the touch of a button and allows a user to have access to shade at any time
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.